


A Christmas Gift

by aidensgyver



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Romance, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidensgyver/pseuds/aidensgyver
Summary: Mac surprises Riley with a gift on Christmas.
Relationships: Macriley - Relationship, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Russ Taylor & Desi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> After 4x13. Mac and Riley have been dating. Jack is back.

Riley pushed the cart down the aisle, scanning the contents of the shelves as she passed ever so slowly. The heavy, yet sweet, smell of the various shampoos and body washes filtered through the air. She strained her mind, trying to remember what the type of shampoo was Mac had in his shower.

Was it peach and passion fruit or…no, Mac didn’t like those fruity ones. It wasn’t a shea butter mix either. Why couldn’t she remember? As she tossed in a couple of her own strawberry and pomegranate gel, her eyes fell on the rows of Irish Spring bottles.

Aha, those were Mac’s favorite. Picking out a medium sized bottle, she tossed it to the growing pile of items in the cart.

Before, Riley only had to worry about purchasing her own daily utilities, but after moving in with Mac she made sure she bought his stuff as well. Even though he insisted every time he’d do it for her.

Now that she’d finished all the necessities, there was still a few things left on her mind. Riley never wrote down a shopping list, not even on her phone. Deciding the hassle would be too much, she decided to buy the items as she went along.

Today was the 23rd of December, the day before Christmas. Mac usually bought out all his gifts the week before, deciding it would be better to do so in advance in case a Phoenix mission got in the way. Riley, preferred to do it at the last moment, the day before.

First of all was Mac’s gift, simple. A few rolls of duct tape, and a box of paperclips. But Riley always liked to get him more than that. He’d been receiving those items for God knows how long, and she thought that as much as liked paperclips and duct tape, a little something else wouldn’t hurt.

She already had that extra thing ready and wrapped up at home, so no need to worry about that now. Picking up the tape and paper clips, Riley pondered over what to get the others.

Next was Bozer, he would want something he could impress Leanna with, so that would be cooking accessories. Since Russ had taken over the Phoenix, the team had received significant pay raises, so Riley knew she had little extra cash to burn.

Picking out an electric pressure cooker wasn’t too hard, she knew Bozer would be more than delighted with something like that.

A t-shirt was really the only thing she could think of for Jack, a couple of black ones and maybe a white one. He preferred to pick out his own clothes, and besides that Riley couldn’t think of anything else to buy him. So, promising herself to stop by somewhere else and find him something, she grabbed a pile of select t-shirts and piled them in the cart.

Desi wouldn’t be there at the party, she and Russ had decided to go on an “outing” which they had referred to as Phoenix business, but everyone knew it was more like a date anyway.

Riley had already ordered the latest Smart Watch online for Leanna, so she didn’t have to worry about her, and she planned to pick up Matty’s gift from another store. A pack of naturally produced perfumes, the expensive type. 

It felt nice to be able to pay for the load with her debit card, instead of loading the total on credit. A quick swipe of the card and loading everything into cart, she made her way to the parking lot.

Since the CODEX peril, Riley had been using Mac’s truck, the Tacoma a lot newer than the Ram she had been driving. The old truck had sustained too much damage from the bullets it had taken when entering the CODEX compound, and she had to let it go.

The past two years she had spent a lot of time with Jack modifying the old truck. A new suspension, matte paint, tinted glass, the front grill had been upgraded, and the two turbo charges under the hood had all taken ages to finish.

It was all gone now, so loading the shopping load into the back seat, she climbed into the driver’s seat and started the truck. Her phone pinged, a message from Matty no doubt, but with all the gifts bought wrapping them was only a matter of minutes. She rammed the truck into gear and gunned the engine, speeding out.

\----------------------------

“Done” Riley said to herself as she drew her hands along the tape. The pile of wrapped boxes were arranged in a neat pile against the wall. Mac’s special “extra” gift was on the dresser, she made sure he hadn’t entered the room the entire day.

The smell of baked pastrami lingered in the air, Bozer hard at work in the kitchen. Mac and Leanna were setting up the decorations, including Mac’s paper clip ornaments of course.

Closing the door behind her, Riley made her way to the kitchen. The table was half set, and Bozer was hunched over a pot, stirring rapidly.

“Calm down Boze, there’s still time before we eat” She joked as she walked up to him.

“You see, Riley” He said as he continued stirring, “Time isn’t the main factor when you decide how fast you’re gonna stir”.

Riley quickly went up and grabbed his shoulders, “Maybe next Christmas?”.

Bozer laughed, “Why? We’ve been postponing this for the past 5 years!”.

“Next time” Said Riley going to the living room.

The warmth the living room held was the coziest thing Riley had ever felt. Throughout her whole life, prison, and everything, she had always wished for her “own” place. And she’d very well gotten that, but no matter what, nothing compared to Mac’s place. It was the perfect mix of modern and old school, and the little DIY in every corner made the place seem all the more friendly.

The DIY CD Player was sitting in the corner, classic Christmas music playing as usual. Leanna was organizing the stash of gifts under the tree. Mac was carefully dangling the cute little paperclip ornaments on the branches.

Riley walked over to him and standing on her tippy toes, reached up to kiss him on his cheek. “How’s the decorations coming?”.

“Great, Riles, I finally managed to make a reindeer one” He laughed as he held up the little shape.

“Hey, I helped” Called Leanna from under the tree.

“You held the heat gun, I bent it” Replied Mac.

The front door opened as they spoke, and Matty walked in, carrying two stuffed gift bags in both hands. Matty never brought big boxes, ever. Her gifts were always small and neatly stacked in the bags.

“Hey guys, you know Russ had to call the Mayor of Chicago after that, right?” She announced as she handed the bags to Leanna.

Riley laughed; she was referring to the mission they had worked on the day before. Going after a notorious gang member who had decided to show his face in America again had ended in a wild highway chase. Three pileups were reported, thanks to Jack’s bezerk driving.

“Well, the main thing is we got the guy, and he’s going to be visiting the SUPERMAX very soon, plus there were no major injuries involved either” Replied Leanna.

“And Riley got the hard drive with the gang’s primary targets stored on, that’s a bonus” Said Mac swinging his arm around Riley’s shoulder.

“Okay, I haven’t had lunch today, so where’s Jack? Call him or we’re gonna have to eat without him tonight” Said Matty as she walked into the kitchen.

“On his way!” Called Bozer in reply, as he came down from the deck carrying a tray of streaming pastrami.

As if on cue, the door opened and Jack walked in, followed by Diane. “Are we late?” Questioned Jack as he eyed the room, noticing they were the last ones to arrive.

“Just on time” Said Riley going over to wrap him in a hug. After exchanging embraces with everyone, they all settled down to their meal, one they hadn’t had in a LONG time.

\----------------------------

“Besides the duct tape and paperclips” Said Riley reaching under the tree to grab the slim package from beneath the tree, “I thought it’s about time you got something else for Christmas” She finished handing it over to Mac.

Mac turned it over and weighed it up and down in his hand, “A laptop?”.

“Custom rig, built by me, your old one is really starting to age”.

“Wow, thanks Riles!” He said as he opened his arms to wrap her in a hug.

“So, where’s mine?” She asked.

Everyone had finished exchanging their gifts, and now they all gathered around the pair.

“Why are y’all around like this?” Asked Riley, suspiciously looking at the wide grins they all had plastered on their faces, “Don’t tell me you’re gonna propose, Mac”.

Mac smiled brightly, “No, I’m not gonna propose, but you’re gonna have to close your eyes, it’s pretty big”.

Riley raised her eyebrow and looked at everyone, “Okay” She finally huffed, closing her eyes. Mac held her firmly by her arms and led her down the hall towards the door leading to the garage. She heard Jack open the door, their silence making her feel super tense.

The orange glow of light made her close her eyes tighter, and the garage door sliding open let in a huge breath of fresh air.

“Okay Riles, open your eyes…slowly”.

Clenching her fists tightly in excitement, she fluttered her eyelids. Once, a big black silhouette. Twice, a car. Finally, she held them open and took in the sight fully.

The glistening black, brand new, Ram pickup truck stood in the driveway, in full glory, a green Christmas wreath sitting on the hood with a small red ribbon tied around.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she took in the sight, and she heard Mac and Jack laughing at her reaction.

“Merry Christmas, Riley” Said Mac.

“Are you being serious?” She asked, turning around.

Mac didn’t say a word, just smiled and cocked his head in acknowledgement of her question.

“Thanks Mac!” She said throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her gently and placed his hand under her chin, “Thank _you,_ Riles, you deserve it”.

Riley knew what that meant. She’d “sacrificed” her old car, which she’d spent so much time working on, to help Mac get to the CODEX base, and she hadn’t said a word of complaint about losing her beloved truck.

She turned around again and slowly walked over to the truck. Jack handed her the bright silver key fob, “It’s all yours, Ri”. At loss for words, she slowly pressed the unlock button and the bright LED lights flashed along with the soft ping.

Running her hands along the gloss paint, admiring the bold structure of the vehicle, Riley made her way around. The model was brand new, and she couldn’t imagine how much it had cost Mac.

Mac reached over and opened the front door, the foot rails lowering automatically from the side of the trucks. A bright purple light shone from beneath the rail, illuminating the ground.

“Purples your favorite color, I had the lighting customized when I bought it” Said Mac.

“It’s amazing, how much did this thing cost you?”

“A…lot” Replied Mac, “But hey, I’ve been saving up for a while now, so don’t worry about the price, it’s all yours!”.

The leather interior of the car had purple embroidery running across, and the purple ambient lighting lit up the cabin.

“Do you like it?” Asked Mac. Riley turned around, at loss for words. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. No one had ever gotten her something like this before, not even Jack.

“Don’t forget the engines upgraded as well, double turbos and the suspension is adjustable, just like your old truck” Said Bozer, “Mac did some pretty hard work customizing it”.

Riley looked at Mac again, feeling herself tear up. Mac really cared for her, and she had no doubt he’d gone through that much trouble just to get her a car.

She grabbed him in a tight hug, and buried her face in his shoulder, then whispering quietly in his ear, “Thanks Mac, you’re the best”.


End file.
